Javert - list of portrayers
Below is the full list of actors who played a role of Javert, both in musical and movie adaptation. List of Portrayers Musical * Jacques Mercier – Original French Concept Album * Jean Vallée – Original Paris stage cast * Roger Allam – Original London cast * Terrance Mann – Original Broadway cast * Thomas Goerz – Original Canadian cast * Takeshi Kaga and Takita Sagae - Original Japanese Cast * Jack Dorland – 1987 Glasgow cast * Andrzej Słabiak, Andrzej Śledź - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * James Mikelberg – 1990 Frederciton cast * Patrick Rocca – 1991 Paris revival * Sayama Haruki - Original Japanese Cast and 1987-1990 Japanese Tour * Kunio Murai - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1989-2001 Japanese Tour * Kiyotaka Imai 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1991-1994 Japanese Tour * Philip Quast – Complete Symphonic Recording, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * George Karaiskos – 1997 Florida cast * Michael McCarthy - 1997 Concert in Chelmsford * Mayo Kawasaki - 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Ryu Kano - 1997 Japanese Tour * Côme Villneuve – 1998 Québec cast * Phillip Escosora – 1998 Dover tour * Soma Suzuki - 2000, 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Hans Peter Janssens – 2006-2010 West End Production * Roger Tirazona - 2001 Malta tour * Shuler Hensley - 2001 Broadway * Jerome Pradon - 2001-2002 West End Production * Luis René Aguirre - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * David Masenheimer - 2002 West End production * Masaaki Uchino - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Masahiro Takashima - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Kojiro Oka - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Takuya Kon - 2003 Japanese Orange Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Norm Lewis – 2006 Broadway revival, 2010-2011 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Ishikawa Zen - 2007-2011 Japanese tour * Hiroshi Abe - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Justin Andrus, Jack Wood – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Steven Evdox – 2009 St. John's cast * Łukasz Dziedzic - 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Ignasi Vidal – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * KENTARO – 2011 Japanese Tour * Hadley Fraser – 2011-2012 West End Production * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition – Lewis Cochrane * Shoichi Fukui - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Mitsuo Yoshihara, Tetsuya Kamaguchi and Masaaki Kamada - 2013: 25th Annivarsary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Tam Mutu – 2012-2014 West End Production * Earl Carpenter – 2010 London cast, and 2013 Toronto tour * Ignasi Vidal – 2013/2014 Spain tour * Hesam Mustafa – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * David Thaxton - 2014/15 West End Production * Yuji Kishi - 2015 Japanese Tour * John Rapson - Les Miserables Broadway 2014 (u/s) and Les Miserables US Tour (u/s) Movies * William V. Ranous – 1909 film * Henri Étiévant – 1913 films * Hardee Kirkland – 1917 film * Jean Toulout – 1925 film * Charles Vanel – 1934 films * Charles Laughton – 1935 film * Hans Hinrich – 1948 film (credited as Giovanni Hinrich) * Robert Newton – 1952 film * Bernard Blier – 1958 film * Tino Carraro – 1964 mini-series * Anthony Bate – 1967 mini-series * Bernard Fresson – 1972 mini-series * Antonio Passy – 1973 series * Anthony Perkins – 1978 film * Michel Bouquet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Geoffrey Rush – 1998 film * John Malkovich – 2000 mini-series * Takashi Matsuyama - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Russell Crowe – 2012 film Category:List of portrayers Category:Javert Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables